Persona Academy Part 2
by SaberTheFallenAngel
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PERSONA ACADEMY! Important message inside! AU: Fukushima is a recently built highschool for gifted teenagers, and teaches them to hone and control the power known as Persona. But, every school has it's dark secret, and this one is about to unravel...
1. Chapter 6 Always Protect You

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**OK, many of you may be wondering why I'm posting this and not YosukeHanamura. The truth is that she's decided not to continue writing. HOWEVER, she has given myself and another author the chance to write the rest of the story for her. This story is NOT dead, it will simply be changing authors. I wrote this next chapter, feel free to give me any advice on things I should change or things I should know if I start writing the full story. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Always protect you**

* * *

Hei stood motionless after hearing what Naoki had said to him.

"_She… loves me?"_ he thought to himself, shocked at what he had just learned. However he was unable to dwell on this before Naoki collapsed under the effect of the attack.

"Naoki!" He yelled as he scooped her into his arms. He quickly checked her pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he felt a stable heartbeat. He barely heard Daichi call out to him.

"Hei! This thing is an aspect of Naoki but it's out of control! If we don't stop it, it'll do everything it can to kill her!"

"But… If it's part of her, then won't attacking it hurt her?"

"Right now it's separate from her. It'll be the only thing that gets hurts. You have to do this Hei!"

For what felt like years, Hei considered this. Would Naoki really feel none of the Shadows pain? Would it really kill her if he didn't fight it? Hundreds of questions raced through his mind. Eventually he reached a decision.

"Yuki, keep Naoki safe for me."

"Huh? B-but I-"

"Please. You're the only one who can do this."

Yuki hesitantly nodded and put herself between Naoki and the Shadow. While she did this, Hei walked towards the beast, his eyes burning with anger. "I don't know if what Daichi said is true. But you hurt Naoki. And I won't forgive you for that!" He yelled before summoning Loki.

Daichi smiled slightly, impressed by Hei's resolve to protect his friends. He too then turned to face the Shadow. "Usually I don't step in to my students affairs, but you risked one of 'ems life. I'm not gonna let that stand." Just as he said this, a baton and a card appeared in his hands. He threw the card in the air before striking it with his baton. As he did this, his own persona, Haya-Ji, God of the whirlwind, appeared. He was a muscular fellow with tanned skin, and wavy, snow white hair which ended just below his back. He was shirtless; around his neck was a golden amulet, and a matching circlet, and tied around his waist was a blue-green loincloth.

The Shadow glanced at its two opponents, annoyed that they were standing in its way. "**It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you will die. And then that bitch Hikari!**" After saying this, the Shadow prepared another Hama spell, once again aimed at Hei. However in its efforts to attack its target it failed to see Haya-Ji strike it with a Zio spell. "**AAAARGH!**" It screamed losing focus on its spell, which faded before it could take effect.

"Now, Loki!" Hei commanded as his own Persona used Agi, seriously injuring the berserk Shadow.

"_It's weaker than it was a few minutes ago… Is it because of what Naoki said?"_ Daich quickly thought to himself before returning his focus to the fight. The Agi spell that Hei cast had sent the Shadow in his direction. Preparing his baton Daichi waited until the Shadow was close before striking it, sending it back towards Hei.

At the sight of the creature approaching him Hei knew what he had to do. He clenched his spear in his hands and with a sharp thrust, pierced the Shadows flesh. Taking advantage of its surprise to pull himself up using his spear for leverage and quickly punching the Shadow in the face, before planting both his feats where his fist had previously been and, with all the strength he could muster, kicked his enemy, sending it flying on too it's back and pulling his spear out of its flesh at the same time.

Hei landed on his feet and turned towards his opponent who was collapsed on the ground and appeared to be struggling to get up. He then heard Daichi yell to him, "Let's attack together while it's down!" Hei was in no mood to argue with his teacher so he simply nodded and both men charged and begin hitting their opponent with everything they had. Eventually the Shadow let out a roar and dissolved into darkness, leaving the clone of Naoki behind.

"Uhh.."

Hei quickly turned at the sound of Naoki waking up and rushed over to her, forgetting completely of the clone which was also starting to rise. "Naoki! Are you ok? Speak to me!"

"Ughhh… Hei-kun?"

"Thank god." Hei whispered as he hugged Naoki. As he pulled back, he noticed that she was staring at the Shadow, which had gone strangely quiet. He quietly let go of her and let her stand to face it.

"Naoki, this Shadow was born from the buried feelings within your heart. As long as you deny it, it will never go away." Daichi said solemnly, which was proof enough that he meant what he said.

Naoki stared at the floor as she thought about what Daichi said, the creature, her Shadow, had revealed what she had desperately wanted to avoid. There was no running from it anymore. "You're right I was jealous of Hikari. When I saw her and Hei together I felt so… alone. I wanted to be with Hei, I wanted him to love me like I love him. But I was just focusing on the pain of seeing them together instead of thinking about how to earn Hei's love. I won't make that mistake again. You're me, and I'm you…"

With these words the Shadow smiled and nodded before being engulfed in light and vanishing. Looking up, Naoki saw the image of an angel, her Persona, Virtue. She had long golden hair, and wore a blue dress that cut off at her calves. She was also decked out in what appeared to be holy armour, and in her left hand was a grey spear. The Persona was quickly replaced by a card which floated down to her before vanishing. As soon as it did, Naoki collapsed again. Thankfully Hei caught her before she could hit the floor.

"It's OK. She's just exhausted. Facing your own self can do really tire you out." Daichi said quickly. "Though you'd better take her to the nurses office just to be safe."

Hei nodded and quickly lifter Naoki to carry her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

If Hei's hands weren't full, he would have smacked himself. Thankfully Daichi was kind enough to remove his and Naoki's goggles before sending them on their way. Yuki removed her own goggles and followed them.

Daichic also removed his goggles but chose to wait. "Hei Nakamura, one of the most natural Persona users I've ever seen. And now a Shadow that's born from the secrets and insecurities of a human. Just what's going on?"

* * *

…**And in case you didn't read it at the start of the chapter…**

**OK, many of you may be wondering why I'm posting this and not YosukeHanamura. The truth is that she's decided not to continue writing. HOWEVER, she has given myself and another author the chance to write the rest of the story for her. This story is NOT dead, it will simply be changing authors. I wrote this chapter, feel free to give me any advice on things I should change or things I should know if I start writing the full story. Thank you for understanding.**


	2. Chapter 7 An Icy Response

**Just a short chapter this time. Thanks to everyones who gave their support last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – An Icy Response**

* * *

Hei sat at Naoki's bed, waiting for her to wake up. She had passed out after she accepted her Shadow and hadn't woken up yet. He had immediately taken her to the infirmary where Amaya assured him that she would be fine. Still, Hei was concerned and, to be honest, a little guilty. It was Naoki's feelings for him and her jealousy of the time he spent with Hikari that had given birth to that monster and left Naoki in this condition. He swore to himself that he wouldn't leave till she woke up.

Knowing that it could be a while before Naoki woke up, he decided to ask Amaya some questions that had been bothering him. "Segimori-senpai, Have you ever heard of a Shadow born from someone's repressed emotions?"

Hearing this Amaya stopped looking through the medicine on a shelf and turned to face Hei, "…Yes, I have heard of them. They tell you what you don't want to hear, but what you need to know. They say that if this Shadow exists, you cannot summon a Persona, but if you accept it, you will gain strength and using your Persona will be as natural to you as breathing."

"Right, but why would one appear in the battle simulator?"

"They appear wherever normal Shadows appear."

"And WHY do normal Shadows appear there?"

Amaya didn't answer at first, instead staring coldly at Hei. He was a little intimidated by how the room seemed to grow colder the longer she stared at him. "That is not a question I can answer. The only thing you should be concerned about is that they are there, and that they will kill you if you don't do the same to them first." The words were as cold as her stare and her tone said the message she clearly meant to say, _"This conversation is over." _Hei wasn't about to sit back though and wasn't going to stop till his questions were answered.

"Ahhh…"

The sound of Naoki stirring from her sleep mad Hei immediately forget his resolve and went to check on her. "Naoki, are you okay?"

"H-Hei-kun? Where are we?" Naoki spoke, clearly still tired and barely able to keep her eyes open.

"We're in the infirmary. You passed out after you got your Persona."

"Oh… I remember now." Naoki wearily stated before looking at the card with the image of the angelic Virtue upon it. At the sight of this, she smiled lightly and turned to Hei, "Thank you for protecting me Hei-kun."

With that Naoki fell asleep again, looking more content then she had before. "Accepting a Shadow is a tiring process. She will need a few more days before she will be allowed to leave."

Hei nodded slightly before focusing his gaze on Amaya once more. "Sorry, if I went a bit overboard on the questions. I'm just concerned; I want to know she'll be okay."

For a few seconds Amaya just stood there, silently observing him. Eventually her shoulders loosened and she let out a sigh. "It's okay. You had your friend's best interests at heart. Though you should probably be careful about whom you ask that kind of question too. Others respond… poorly."

Hei was glad that Amaya wasn't angry at him and decided to take her advice. If he was going to find out the answer to these questions, it would be best if he did some research at the library first.

"I trust you'll take care of Naoki?"

"Of course. It's my job after all."

With a quick bow and a glance at Naoki, Hei decided to leave. He had a lot to look into.

* * *

**OK, People. I think I've got a good grasp of some of the characters but I need more details. If one of you created a character that was approved by YosukeHanamura, please send me the character sheet. Also if anyone thinks I've made a mistake with their characters, please let me know so I can correct it. Look forward to seeing you all soon.**


	3. Important notice!

**Important, please read**

**This is not a chapter. This is me announcing that the other author I mentioned in chapter 1 (6?) has agreed to help YosukeHanamura with her version of the story. I will still be helping but from now on all updates will be on her channel and not this one. So this is SaberTheFallenAngel, signing off already, hope to see you all for the continuation of Persona Academy!**

**PS. Both chapters of this will be transferred to the original version of the story.**


End file.
